SLEEPOVER
by Blood-doll
Summary: the girls are holding a sleepover in the guild and the boys are entertainment


**i have nothing to say**

**i dont own fairytail**

* * *

How did they get in this situation? Having to sing in front of the girls of the guild. Natsu looked in the mirror and fixed his tie.

"I didn't know we had so much girls in the guild" Gray said for once putting his cloths on instead of taking them off.

"I don't even wanna be here" Gajeel grunted.

The girls were holding an all-girls sleepover. That meant every girl from Fairytail and some other girls from guilds like Sabertooth (**Minerva included**), Mermaids heel and Blue Pegasus. To which the boys **(Natsu Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal and Alzack**) were kindly asked *cough* **threatened*** cough by Mira to be their entertainment.

"I don't even know why I'm here" Alzack said. He really didn't. Mira didn't ask him for anything so it was shocking when she asked him to do this.

"Me either" Jellal said. One second he's walking in the guild. The next he's being threatened to sing.

They were all dressed in tuxedos with different color ties. Natsu salmon *cough*pink*cough (**terror: ya know, you've been coughing enough, are you ok. Angel: -_- I'm fine you idiot**) Gray blue, Laxus yellow, Gajeel silver, Jellal scarlet and Alzack purple.

"Stop complaining or else" Mira came in saying. She was dressed in her pajamas (**don't feel like explaining how it looks so imagine it**) they all turned and looked at her.

"Did you all memorize the song I told you to" she asked

They all nodded. She looked at Natsu directly

"Did you" she asked

"I did" he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

Natsu sighed and shook his head. Then shouted "for fucks sake I DID"

"Alright" Mira smiled "Good it's time to go then"

Mira walked out of the room and the boys followed.

Mira then walked up on the stage

"Ok girls, it's now time for our entertainment. Give a big round of applause for "THE FAIRY BOYS"

"What type of fucking girly ass name is that" was the thought that ran through that ran through their minds. (**Btw: Gajeel got some singing lessons. Mira forced him to**)

The girls applauded as the boys took their place. The music started.

More than you'll ever know: Boys to men ft. Charlie Wilson.

**Bold: Alzack, **_Italic: Natsu, __**bold italics:**__**gray, **_Underline:Jellal, _Underline italics: Laxus__**, underline bold: Gajeel, bold italics underline: All**_

**I know a lot of years have passed us**

**But I still you more than you'll ever know**

**There was time I felt I wouldn't last us**

**And baby hoe I felt I wouldn't show**

He looked at bisca

_**Sometime I took you for granted **_

_**And thought that you would understand it **_

_**But through it all we managed**_

_**To make it through times **_

_**Noo**_

_**I can't imagine**_

_Not having you _

_By my side_

Everything you are

And all you do

I'm still in love with you

_**Chorus**_

_**More than you'll ever know**_

_**Just like the stars in a thousand skies **_

_**More than you'll ever know **_

_**Deeper than the place **_

_**Where the ocean shore lies**_

_**Your still number one in my like **_

_**And to this day I still get butterflies**_

_**Know that I'll love you more than**_

_**You will ever know**_

_Sometimes I watch you sleeping_

_Kiss you and fall in love all over again_

_In the morning when you're leaving_

_I start to miss my best friend _

**You're my better half**

**Like a twin **

_You complete my words when I begin _

_We don't have to be validated _

_With love we'll always make it _

the girls begin to rock to the song and by this time the boys are looking at their girls( I but this so you can ship however you want except Alzack)

_Noo_

_I can't imagine_

_Not having you _

_**By my side (by my side)**_

_**Everything you are **_

_**And all you do**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

Chorus

_**More than you'll ever know**_

**Just like the stars in a thousand skies **

_**More than you'll ever know **_

**Deeper than the place **

**Where the ocean shore lies**

Your still number one in my like

And to this day I still get butterflies

_**Know that I'll love you more than**_

_**You will ever know**_

_See I don't ever wanna be without you_

_To me your one of a kind_

**Ohh ho**

Your my everything

Girl your m-m-m-m-m-my Sunshine

Ohhh

**Yea you stuck with me**

**To ride me through tough time **

_**So glad that you are mine **_

_**Knowing you my ride or die **_

_**I love you **_

Chorus

_**More than you'll ever know**_

_**Just like the stars in a thousand skies **_

_**More than you'll ever know **_

_**Deeper than the place **_

_**Where the ocean shore lies**_

_**Your still number one in my like **_

_**And to this day I still get butterflies**_

_**Know that I'll love you more than**_

_**You will ever know**_

All the girls clapped and some shouts and screams were thrown out as the boys walked off of the stage. They let out a sigh they didn't even know they were holding in.

"Glad that's over now I can go home" gray said

"Agreed" they chimed in

"Oh no you're not" Mira said popping out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you talking about, we did our part, know let us go" Laxus said

Mira smiled maliciously "I said you were the entertainment right, that means that you won't leave until or sleepover is done or until we don't need you anymore"

"Hai" they all said scared that they might have to face Demon Mira's wrath.

"Oh by the way you guys were great" Mira said "Hurry up and memorize the next song"

They all sighed

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**DID you enjoy this FIc**

**please tell me you did**

**:D reviews are welcomed**


End file.
